phineas and ferb spooky halloween
by kittycat212
Summary: phineas is a vampire and wants to win the halloween partys costume vote but when things go horibly wrong will phineas even live? read to find out and happy halloween


Phineas and ferbs spooky Halloween

**A/n ok so I thought its getting close to Halloween so why not do a Halloween fic so to those of you who do not like my work or don't do Halloween you don't have to read if you absolutely don't want to but I'd appreciate it if you did read**

Phineas and Ferb had a secret well mainly Phineas but Ferb knew about it. "Phineas take the medicine it will keep you from you know what." Said Ferb. "Fine." Phineas said.

It was Halloween night and the boys were going to a Halloween ball and Phineas wanted to win the 2015 costume ribbon. Too bad for Ferb Phineas was a well you know a vampire. Ferb knew how he had a tendency to run off and well suck blood from crazy things like rats, cows, bats. Ounce he bit another vampire. He did not like that. But phineas begged and pleaded.

"phineas fine, I'll let you not take the medicine but you will not run off, don't you reme…." "yes I remember ferb." Said phineas

(later)

"hey phineas hi ferb whachya wearin" she asked "im a vampire im going to suck your blood."said phineas. Ferb rolled his eyes. "and im a prince." Said ferb flatly.

"that is very nice costumes." Said Isabella. "yeah im hungry you got anything like meat." Said phineas.

"um…. No?"said Isabella. "what he means is that ugh he wants some eyeball candy creepy candy you know phineas always a weirdo." Ferb said choosing his words. "yeeeeaaaahhhh, um are y'all ready to go to the party?" she said with confusion. "yeah! I wanna win the costume thingamabob" he paused "hey wheres perry." Said phineas

_Doofenshmirts in the bathroom_

As soon as perry walked in he regretted it and coverd his eyes and chatterd. Doofenshmirts turned around "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he said and fell backwords into the bathtub and did everything he could to get his pants back on. "perry the platypus you should not sneak up on people on Halloween especially in the bathroom you should have more common decency than that perry the platypus." He ranted on and on for what seemed like hours until perry chatterd and brought the evil scientist out of his thoughts.

"oh I almost forgot behold the" he paused for dramatic affect."the Halloweeninator." He said.

"this inator came from well let me put it into backstory." he said still standing in the bathroom. "You see when I was a boy in gimilshtump my mom would never let me go trick or treating so you see the HALLOWEENINATOR will melt all the candy in the entire tri state area!" he said.

Phineas walked into the party it was bigger than he thought. "whoa this place is huge." He said. "yeah its supposed to be bigger this year than last year." Said baljeet. **A/n listen to roshon and bellas lets get tricky with this part!** "ooh I love this song" said Isabella _come on lets get tricky lets get creepy I like a little a little bit of darkness.. come on move your feet get into the bea.._ "wow ferb nice dance moves." Said gretchin.

"thanks" said ferb.

" man this is fun!" said phineas.

" attention the votes have been cast the best Halloween costume goes too…. Phineas Flynn as a vampire." Said the dj. It went quiet. "phineas?" said Buford.

"uh I can explain." Said a bat just standing there.

Everyone started screaming and running in circles and everyone but ferb was freaking out. He face palmed " uh can you please turn back into a vampire/human?" said ferb. "ok" said phineas.

(back at doofs)

"perry the platypus what ar.." he was cut short when perry jumped on his face and started slapping him. "arhhg perry the platypus." Said hienz. He was able to get perry off him without much. Perry grabbed a brrom and wacked him into the self destruct button. Perry jumped off the building and on to his hovercraft and flew away. Just as the top half of the building exploded.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS." Hienz yelled

Back at the party

The teenagers at the party started to throw a huge riot "we must kill the vampire." Said the angry mob." Phineas eyes grew wide he turned into a bat and flew out the window. "ferb, we got to get to phineas before they do." Said Isabella

Ferb realized his predicament with his brother he'd have to save phineas again before this mob got any bigger.

**A/n ok I had a really fun time writing this and I will defiantly be updateing tomarrow after school I know it has grammatical errors but cut me some slack I am not the best fanfiction writer in the world alright happy Halloween and tell me what your going to dress up as and I might add you as a character in the next chapters!**


End file.
